Dark Dusk
by Kitty Wolf
Summary: This is an original story based off a Twilight RPG. The charries and storylines were created by members and I have simply put it in story format. Let me know what you think! It's really pretty neat! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Dusk**

**(adapted from RPG site)**

**Written by Kitty Wolf with**

**additions and character creations**

**by other members.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any other characters except for Katherina. Nachtderwolf owns Shades. Forks and other references are based off of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

Katherina sat in the clearing, arms wrapped around her knees as she peered up at the starlit sky, thoughts lost in the memories of the home she would never see again. She took deep breaths, taking in the sweet odd smell that she was still not accustomed to. 17 years on this earth and she was still getting used to the smells and sights. The sights that she had only seen from afar. She remembered those peaceful days...quiet nights peering down at the earth and its people, living their small, short lives...reveling in how much she adored heaven..being an angel..despite the responsibilities that were bestowed upon her...despite the freedoms that humans were granted...she never wanted to be a part of the tragedies human experienced..never wanted to witness the sorrow of death...the pain of murder, robbery, rape...she had seen enough of it from above. She spent almost three hundred years proving herself to be one of the best underling angels...growing close and trustworthy to the elites..or archs. She was loved and trusted by all of her family..the other angels, and she never wanted anything more.

Shades made his way through the thick trees, thanking the canopy of trees that protected his sensitive eyes from the harsh rays of failing sunlight. He removed his goggles, his savior that kept his sensitive eyesight protected from the enemy that was the sun. He breathed in the sweet night air as his thoughts drifted to Ennio..his master of sorts and trusted friend. He enjoyed the peacefulness as his silver eyes zoomed in on his surroundings..he couldn't forget that he was on a mission. Ennio had instructed him to scout out the surroundings..that is the only reason he was here..of all places..this rainy little town of Forks. He found it revolting...the town chock full of annoying humans and other creatures that always tended to complicate things. This park, at least was quiet and void of those annoyances. He stopped suddenly, catching the vague scent of something strange...a new presence he hadn't noticed before. He immediately tensed, clenching his fists and calling upon his power, cloaking his fists in semi solid balls of shadow. He stepped forward through the trees, almost eager to take out his frustration on an easy target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Dusk**

**(adapted from RPG site)**

**Written by Kitty Wolf**

**along with additions and character creations**

**by other members.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters other than Katherina, and Forks and other references are from Twilight and other books by Stephenie Meyer. Nachtderwolf owns Shades .

Katherina opened her eyes immediately as she caught the scent of another close by. It was..strange..something she had never sensed before..power? Yes..she was sure it was power of some sort, but she couldn't be positive of who or what it was coming from. She took a deep breath and got to her feet slowly, looking about the clearing with caution, a strange feeling arising inside her human body. She heard a soft russling in the brush nearby and her glowing figure stood very still, glowing a bit brighter..her heart beginning to pound. She wasn't sure if she was feeling fear or apprehension...or if it was mere adrenaline flowing through her thin frame.

Shades stepped forward silently, letting the summoned shadows weave and swirl around his hands, making them larger and more dangerous. He stumbled into a painful patch of thick bushes, and let out a snarl as he fought his way out of them, unable to see for a brief moment..damn brush...he thought bitterly as he refocused his eyes. Suddenly fierce lances of pain drilled into his eyes like needles, and he let out a loud gasp as he doubled over, covering his painful exposed eyes with a grimace. The pain throbbed in his mind as he turned his head from the sudden brightness, strobes flashing painfully in his mind.

He growled out threateningly, still blinded and unwilling to open his firmly shut eyes as he fumbled for his thick sunglasses that dangeled about his neck..."I don't suppose you play fair if this is your first move..."

Katherina slowed her breathing as she immediately dimmed her glow...she couldn't stop it completely, but a little was better than nothing. She had no intentions of fighting or playing anything...and she hoped this strange guy wasn't too angry..but she wouldn't let her guard down, not in a million years. "Sorry...didn't realize you were sensitive to light.." she said simply, her voice blunt.

"Well...your'e a quick learner, aren't you...guess it's safe to say you have a..glowing personality.." he scoffed sarcastically as he secured his sunglasses to his face and blinked a few times, ridding his eyes of the pain induced tears. He sneered as he looked over at the slightly glowing female...his muscles tensed as he focused on ascertaining this new being..Young looking, innocent seeming, attractive...a lot of no good immortals liked that appearance, she was probably no different.


End file.
